Mayumi Takahashi
A somewhat curvy babe with a kind innocent heart who goes to the Spartan Institute for Higher Learning. Like many go nagai babes, shes often nude Anime In Kekko Kamen OVA 1 shes doing a test but falls asleep. Toenail Of Satan and Teacher Teacher Ben Kiyoshi start punishing her with Gestapoko whipping her but she's saved by Kekko Kamen before her undies come off. she wakes up in her room in her jammies the next day wondering if it was a dream, but it wasn't as she has the whip mark on her arm(she wasn't whipped there!). later she has a slight yuri chat with Yuka Chigusa who she thinks might be Kekko kamen. the next day Big Toenail has an assembly to punish the one who broke the rules by interrupting the punishment. as no one steps up, he has mayumi crucified on a giant swastika w/o a top so her b00bz are showing. shes embarrassed by everyone seeing her perky t-ts and if the rule breaker don't step forward, more clothes come off! which gestapoko does(but stops her skirt from coming off after the undies come off)(she worriers if everyone sees her crotch then no one will wanna marry her for some reason). but yuka steps up to stop it but sez it wasn't her who did it. gestapoko sends her Nazis after her but the real Kekko kamen comes in and busts a55. Kekko kamen leaves as everyone cheers and mayumi sez Kekko kamen is so gorgeous. in Kekko Kamen OVA 2 she gets the hots for Shuwarutsu Negataro‏‎ but he turns out to be a punishment guy and his super power is being really attractive(evento the point it kinda overrides orientation like big toenail admitting hes kinda good and the probably yuri Kekko kamen nearly c-mming. Kekko kamen winds up beating him with eye coverings so she don't see his buff bod and mayumi notices Kekko kamen is pretty hot in Kekko Kamen OVA 3 she... actually I never saw that one in Kekko Kamen OVA 4 they fight Mizutamari Tsuyokaro who blocks Kekko kamens crotch attack with an umbrella she was voiced by Arisa Ando (Alyssa??) who was also Aila Mu in Violence Jack Evil Town, Hitomi in Angel, A buncha chicks in Cream Lemon, Dee (D?!) in Demon Beast Resurrection, Mako Saito in Dōkyūsei: Climax, Utako Daigo in Twin Angels, Ayami Kumehara in Professor Pain, Soap Girl in Wicked City, Ashura in Spirit Warrior/Peacock King/Kujaku-Oh, Airi in Fist of the North Star and Ocho in Ninja Resurrection. Man, most of those were p0rn0es. In the dub she was voiced by Monica Rial who also did Saki in Steel Angel Kurumi, Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa in Azumanga Daioh, Lyra/Dante in FMA, Momoko Koigakubo in Ghost Stories (oh f shes my fave!!), Mira Ackerman in Godannar (hot!!), Misa Hayase in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross, Maria in WitchBlade (Hot), bulma in dbz kai super and all the new cr-p(ewwwwwwww), Miya Asama in Sekirei(busty!), Mirajane Strauss in Fairy Tale (I never saw that), Daedalus in Heaven's Lost Property(never saw it either but hot), Yukari Sendo in Rosario + Vampire (undies!!), Stocking in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt(the blonde is better), Haruko Amaya in Maken-Ki (hot), Marinia in gravion(Mizuki was hot), Himawari Natsuwa in Wandaba Style, Hitomi Hokuto in Keijo(hot) and Rika Toniko in UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie. Manga someone add this its pretty crazy yo Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kellogg kamen charecters